frakfandomcom-20200214-history
Frakkipedia:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. You should always follow the rules in this guide or suffer the consequences. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the name of a ship. Otheruses or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. *See Category:Maintenance templates Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers, like who the Final Cylon is. *See Template:spoiler Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Example (for an article about a character): '''Muffit' was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early days ... ... ... Destruction of the Twelve Colonies ... Death ... Finding out he was the Final Cylon ... *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs. Stub Example: *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Templates Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) *portrayal information (for characters appearing in films, television episodes, computer games) *origin of subject - subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. *retcon information - how (if) subject's story has been changed in a retcon *speculation - only included if the speculation is WIDELY believed by fans, or any speculation made by authors *filming - if it has a real world location, point out where it is and when it was filmed Appearances *Bulleted list of films, novels, comics, and computer games that the subject has appeared in *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology *For a subject's first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of internal chronology), use , e.g. for Adama (TOS): **''Battlestar Galactica (TOS'' *For novels, make reference to the actual book, not the trilogy. *For comics, link to the individual issue, unless a subject appears in every issue of a story arc. *Format: name of title only, e.g.: **''Battlestar Galactica: Razor'' **''Battlestar Galactica: The Plan'' *For generic comments, use . For example, will produce: **''Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part I'' Notes and references *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article External links *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link Category *Every article should have at least one category, if an article has no categories it will most likely be deleted. *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order. *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, Corstjens, Mitchel. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, Toaster, A. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's master category; for example, articles in Category:The Final Cylon should not also be placed in Category:Things that make Gaius Baltar jizz his pants. Interwiki links *Links to other Battlestar Galactica (humor) wikis *Interwiki links should be listed in alphabetical order Category:Frakkipedia Category:Help